Soryu Oh
by gniwek12
Summary: This is my own story about Soryu Oh and the MC Brynn. I do not own or create anything for the Voltasge Inc. Kissed By The Baddest Bidder. This is my own story. Let me know what you think and review. Posative and Negative Ctitisism wlecome.
1. Chapter 1

I was getting ready.

Finally the day had come….Soryu and I were finally getting married.

I was waiting for my cue when my father walked in the dressing room.

"Dad, you are supposed to wait out there."

"I know but…"

"But what?"

"I just want to make sure this is what you really want."

"Of course it is…what are you talking about?"

"I mean…I want to make sure he is not forcing you to do this."

"What are you talking about….You know him, he would never hurt me. Of course I want to marry him. I love him and he loves me…why would you think otherwise?"

"I just….i just don't want to see you get hurt. He is the head of the Ice Dragons Brynn, I just don't understand how…."

"No, you just don't want me to marry him so I can marry…whatever his name is for your benefit."

"His name is Churuki and he is a nice boy."

"Boy being the operative word…he is only 18 dad."

"Brynn."

"If you do not support my marriage to Soryu then leave."

"Brynn."

"Do you or not?" I asked.

He stood up…walked towards the door…and grabbed the handle. "You will regret marrying someone like him Brynn." He said opening it and leaving.

I could not believe it…my own father left my wedding…I just sat down in shock.

Pretty soon I heard the music start…that was my cue but I did not move…I started crying. My own father was not going to be here to walk me down the aisle or to give me away.

"Brynn…that's your cue, come on…." Sakiko said as she walked in, Chisato behind her.

"Brynn, what is wrong?" Chisato asked.

"….." I just couldn't stop crying.

"I'll go get Soryu." Sakiko said.

"No!" I said louder than expected. "Just help me fix my makeup." I said turning toward the mirror.

After a few moments my makeup was decent and I started out.

I waslked down the aisle…by myself.

I made it to Soryu finally.

"Are you okay, where is your father?"

"I will explain later." I said smiling.

After the ceremony we were in the limousine going to our home.

"What happened?" he asked holding my hand.

"My father came to me before I left the dressing room…asked me if I was sure I wanted to marry you…he thinks I should marrying an 18 year old kids for his benefit. I told him no and that if he did not support our marriage then he should leave. He told me I would regret marrying you and then left."

"Brynn, I am so sorry. I hate that I make your father uneasy about your marriage to me."

"Don't be sorry, it is his decision to not be a part of my life."

"But with your mother gone…"

"I know…I have a whole new family…with you…and the Ice Dragons." I said smiling.

"That's true." He said smiling as he kissed me as we pulled up.

Finally the reception was over and we were headed on our honeymoon.

We decided to head somewhere that the gangs are not going to reach us…or where it will cause trouble for us with people knowing who Soryu is…Hawaii.

"This is amazing!" I said looking out our window at the beach front we have.

The water was a clear blue-green color and the sun was shining.

"Why don't we go out for a swim." He said as he started changing.

"That sounds amazing!" I said as I grabbed my swimsuit and changed.

We made it out and I was heading for the ocean to swim, I looked back and saw Soryu.

"Aren't you coming in?" I asked.

"Not yet, I need to read up on how things are going." He said holding his phone…no doubt reading the emails Ryosuke and Koichi are sending him.

"Nope." I said taking it form him.

"Hey, give that back." He said reaching for it.

"Nope." I said as he was chasing me around the beach. "You promised me not work while we were on our honeymoon."

"Come here." He saidgrabbing me by the waise laughing. "You are right." He said kissing me.

"Hey!" I said as he grabbed the phone. "Soryu.."

"Relax…" he said typing something out. "Look." He said showing me his phone.

 _Will you two stop emailing me…on my honey and I will not be answering any calls or emails. If it is that important talk with Rahman and Jin, they will help._

It was an email he sent to Ryosuke and Koichi.

"There," he said turning his phone off. "Now you have my undivided attention." He said kissing me again.

"Good, now come one." I said running toward the ocean.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to feeling like I was floating.

I opened my eyes and I see Soryu.

"Hey, you fell asleep in the sun. You are lucky you did not burn." He said smiling down at me.

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away." I said yawning, "You can put me down now."

"Nope."

"What?"

"I rather carry you…" he said showing me his devilish grin.

I started to blush. "Soryu, what about dinner, are you not hungry?"

"On the contrary, I am very hungry." He said as he tossed me on the bed.

"Soryu!" I said laughing as he climb on the bed.

He climbed on top of me.

"We should eat first." I said looking up at him…my heart starting to race as I saw his face, so handsome and seeing his bare chest...how did I get so lucky to have him as my husband.

"I do not want food." He said kissing me.

As his tongue tangoed with mine I felt his hand reach behind and undo the tie on my swimsuit top. And I felt the chill of the air touch my skin and he pulled it off.

"Better." He said smiling. His hand caressed my breast as he continued to kiss me.

He made his way down my neck as he slowly caressed my legs.

"Nope." I said as he reached for the bottom half of my swimsuit.

He looked at me confused.

"You first." I said smiling.

He smirked at me and reached down for his swim trunks and pulled them off.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much." I said pulling him down and kissing him.

We didn't get much sleep that night…or for most of the time on our honeymoon.

Finally it was time to head back home…I was excited to finally be back home and see everyone but kind of sad to leave. I loved having Soryu all to myself…but I know he is a busy man and he is getting so close to realizing his dream.

"Ready?" he asked as he carried our luggage to the car.

"Yep." I said taking one last glance at the view.

"We will come back, I promise." He said kissing me cheek.

We got in the car and headed for the airport.

I was woken up by Soryu when we were getting ready to land…we were finally home.

We arrived back at the house around dinner time.

We walked in the door and the first thing anyone did was surround Soryu with updates and problems that have come about since we left with the gang Dark Sky.

He was talking to them looking at papers and started walking off.

 _Back to the normal routine_

I thought to myself as I carried the bags up and unpacked.

After I finished up packing I made some dinner and went up to take some to Soryu.

"Excuse me I said walking to the door."

"He does not want to be disturbed right now Brynn." Said Areshi.

"Very funny Areshi." I said trying to get around him. He just continued to block my way.

"I'm sorry." He said

"Areshi, you better move out of my way, I do not think you want your leader to collapse from lack of eating now do you? And if he did I do not want to think how others members will act when they find out you refused to let me in with food for him." I said looking at him.

"Of course." He said moving out of my way.

I opened the doors and he was still talking to everyone, busy as ever.

He looked up and saw me.

"Everybody out." He said.

"But Soryu…" Koichi tried to say.

"I said out!" he said a little more firm. Everyone left the room and closed the door behind them.

"How is my wife doing?" he asked smiling.

"Good, I brought you some dinner. I know you didn't get to eat much between the flights home." I said putting the plate in front of him.

"Thank you." He said smiling.

"Everything okay?"

"Nothing that I want you to worry about." He said starting to eat.

"I the wife of the leader of the Ice Dragons…I need to start getting to understand whats going on and how to help."

"Brynn…" he said getting irritated. "We have had this discussion before…I do not want to get you involved in everything."

"I married you, I got involved when I said 'I do'. I am ivolved rather you like it or not."

"Fine, we will talk about what is going on later okay. I still do not have all the details." He said as he ate.

"Okay, I am going to go out for a while."

"Why?"

"To get some things."

"We have someone who will go shopping for us Brynn."

"Soryu.." I said getting irritated.

He knows I like to go do my own shopping, that way I can make sure I get exactly what I need…and that way I get out of the house.

"Alright, just take Inui with you."

"I don't need a sitter Soryu."

"Dark Sky is looking for anyway to hurt me. It has been made public news that you are my wife. The last thing I want to happen is you be taken by them Inui goes with you or you do not leave the house." He says firmly.

"Fine." I said leaving the room.

"Ryosuke, you are going with Brynn."

"Okay." He said following me out the door.

We walked around town going to different stores.

"Thank you for walking with me Ryosuke."

"Its my job Brynn." He said keeping an eye out.

"Right." I said as we continued walking.

We were walking out of a tore when a car slowed down in front of the store.

"Get down!" Ryosuke yelled as he pushed me behind him and we both dove behind another car.

All of a sudden I heard gun shots and bullets hitting around me.

I looked up and saw Ryosuke firing his gun back at the car.

"Ah!" I heard him yell and lean down holding his shoulder.

"Ryosuke!" I said looking at him.

"I'm fine!" he said getting back up and firing.

At some point the car took off.

"Let's go." He said dragging me.

"Where?"

"Home."

"But…"

He turned and gave me a angry stare.

I did not protest going with him.

As we were walking he made a call.

"Dark Sky…yes…no…right." He said hanging up.

We arrived home and Soryu was walking down the stiars.

"Are you alright?" he said looking me over.

"I am fine, but.." I said looking over at Ryosuke."

"Right," he said making a call. "Luke…yes…Inui…thank you," he said hanging up the phone. "Luke Foster is on his way to patch you up. Go ahead and head to my office and wait."

He nodded and went up the stairs.

"I am so glade you are okay." He said hugging me. "My heart sank when I got the call from Inui saying you were attacked. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"I am okay." I said hugging him back.

"You are not going to be leaving this house until things have calmed down."

"Soryu…"

"Do not argue, I will not let you in harms way again. Promise me you will not leave this house."

"I promise."

"Good," he said kissing my forehead. "I have to get back to work. I will see you later."

"Right." I said annoyed.

"Don't be like that Brynn. I want to try and fix this, that way you can go out."

"Fine," I said walking away," Back to work you go."

I went to our room and put away what few things I managed to bring home from shopping.


	3. Update1132016

Just wanted to give my amazing readers an update. I have not been able to up date because i lost my job and have been on a crazy hunt with no luck. Also i have just found out last thursday Octovber 28th that my grandfather passed away. It has been hard to get into writing after hearing that. He was the man who raised me and my oldest sister, showed us right from wrong...mostly wrong the stubborn old man. So i will be trying to get an upsdate. If you have any ideas please let me know, my email has been locked because i forgot my password...again. So if you have any ideas please send them through skype, my email for that is gniwek12 at icloud dot com . My mailbox on here is overflowing from other readers comments asking what is going to happen next? When are you going to update?

So again i am sorry about the long wait and i know you all were hoping this was another chapter and i hate to dissapoint you all. I will be updating as soon as my grandfathers funeral and everything has been taken care of which will be a little while since he was in CA and i am in KS.

Thank you all who understand, I love you all my readers!

gniwek12


End file.
